


My Hair is a Mess, Along With Your Personality

by yaoiestmanalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair Salon AU, genderfluid oikawa, iwaizumi is lame as hell, skirtikawa!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiestmanalive/pseuds/yaoiestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hair salon au containing one (1) genderfluid oikawa and one (1) lame ass iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hair is a Mess, Along With Your Personality

Iwaizumi is greeted with a cheerful voice and the smell of chemicals as he steps in the door.

“Hello, welcome! Can I help you?” They look like a kid, but based on their apron adorned with scissors, hair dryers, and other hair styling products, they’re probably an employee at the small beauty salon. The employee is grinning at Iwaizumi, their long fingers wrapped around their waist just above a sky-blue skirt.

“Uh, I’m not really one for getting my hair done, but I was told to come here and ask for Oikawa? They were recommended to me by a friend.” Iwaizumi looks around the slightly-taller person to see if there was anyone else in the shop. Surely this couldn’t be Oikawa?

“Ah, that would be me! You say you don’t typically visit salons?”

“No. I’ve never really been to one. I cut my own hair.” Oikawa’s face screws up at this.

“Really? Never?” Iwaizumi shakes his head no, and barely has time to register what’s going on before Oikawa’s slender fingers wrap around his wrist and lead him back to the hair washing station. There’s a cape draped around his shoulders, and he’s leaning with his head in a sink. Iwaizumi feels an excellent set of digits massage something into his scalp, and his eyes instinctively close.

Oikawa’s voice suddenly snaps him out of his trance. “So, mister, can I get a name?”

“H-Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.” He’s hot under the cape.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, Hajime. You have a nice blush.” Iwaizumi feels himself get even redder at this remark. He sputters out a ‘whatever’ and goes back to enjoying the new sensation of someone other than himself touching his head. It doesn’t last long, however, as Oikawa insists on ruining the silence.

“So, Iwa-chan.” Where had that come from? The two had known each other for barely 5 minutes. “How do you normally wash your hair?”

“Uh, in the shower?” Iwaizumi had never really cared about his hair much, hence why he had never come into a hair salon.

“Ah, you really are as helpless as I thought. Well, Iwa-chan, consider this your lucky day! I happen to be one of the best hairdressers in town. Your friend was right to suggest me.” Iwaizumi thinks otherwise, and he would have rather gone to a salon where they don’t call you helpless. Oh well, he thinks, at least Oikawa knows what they’re doing.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have listened to her. I think I could have found another place where they wouldn’t have called me names.” Iwaizumi’s eyes are still closed to avoid getting any water splashed in them, but he can hear the interest in Oikawa’s voice.

“Ooh, a GIRL? You don’t really strike me as a ladies-man.”

“Yeah, I’m not. She’s a friend’s girlfriend. Not really my area, girls.” Iwaizumi had come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t attracted to women in late high school. No one was too surprised by it, he’d never really shown any interest in them at any point in time.

“Ah, I see. So you don’t have a partner then?” Oikawa asks, drying off the boy’s hair. “Alright, you’re done. We’re going over to my station now, so I can deal with this mess,” The taller says playfully, gesturing to Iwaizumi’s head.

“My hair is NOT a mess. You just washed it, so at least it’s cleaner.” The boy avoids their question, and Oikawa notices. They don’t push it. For now. “I wash it every day when I take a shower, anyway. It can’t be that bad.”

“Mhm, with what? Body wash, maybe,” Oikawa could tell by the grittiness of the boy’s hair that he didn’t care for it. Iwaizumi wasn’t about to tell them that they had guessed correctly, and instead scoffed and sat down in the chair Oikawa had led him to. “You do, don’t you! Oh, Iwa-chan, that’s horrible! Do you even own shampoo? No, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms under the cape, noticing that Oikawa’s distressed face was rather adorable. It angers him. “Are you going to cut my hair or not?” He decides his hair looks weird when it’s not all brushed back and sticking up, so he reaches up to push it back before Oikawa can stop him.

“NO, IWAIZUMI HAJIME, DO NOT TOUCH YOUR HAIR!” Iwaizumi’s hands freeze in the air. He feels like he’d been caught doing something illegal. “Your fingers will get it messy again, and I already have my work cut out for me. Do me a favor and sit on your hands.”

“No way, idiot. You’ve insulted my hair for the last time, got it? I won’t come back if you do it another time.” This time it’s Oikawa who stops dead.

“O-of course, Iwa-chan! I’ll do my best.” Oikawa definitely wants Iwaizumi to come back, not just because of his money. “Anyway,” they say, dragging out the ‘ay,’ “what were you thinking for your hair?”

Iwaizumi hadn’t considered it at all. His friend had told him that his scissor work was choppy, and his hair was getting long. He’d definitely want something easy, the most he’d be doing is running his fingers through it in the morning as he rushes out the door. Oikawa places one hand on the boy’s shoulder, tilting their head and subconsciously sticking their tongue out in contemplation. This gesture rips Iwaizumi out of his thoughts and causes him to jump. Oikawa’s hand jerks back in surprise, and it relocates to the back of their head.

Oikawa grins feebly. “Oops! Sorry, Iwa-chan! Got lost thinking about what you’d look like with different hairstyles. Did you figure out what you want?”

Iwaizumi wants to say “Your fingers to be forever touching me,” but instead he chokes out “Something easy.” Oikawa nods and wraps skilled fingers around the scissors and comb in the pocket of the apron and sets to work.

Except for the occasional “Look down,” the two are silent. Iwaizumi is transfixed on the way Oikawa twists his hair and the twinge of pain it brings. Oikawa is focusing on making sure the boy looks amazing while still giving him the easiest possible cut. They don’t plan on changing it much, just touching up the mediocre cut Iwaizumi had given himself. The stylist notices that the boy was shiver a tad as they push the razor against his neck and smirks just enough for Iwaizumi to notice it.

“Does it tickle?”

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s eyes bore into him via the mirror in front of the pair. “Mm. A little, maybe.” The sensation is entirely new to the boy, so it tickles pretty good. He’s not going to let Oikawa find that out, however. He decides to flirt a bit, instead. Against his better judgement. “Nice skirt, by the way.”

“Oh, are you flirting with me? You should practice. It sounded like sarcasm.” Oikawa then remembers Iwaizumi’s threat not to come back. “A-ah, I mean, it sounded like a compliment! Thanks, Iwa-chan!”

“Nice save,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “How’s that for sarcasm, hm?” Oikawa laughs, and switches out all their tools for a few fingers dipped in what looked like glue, to Iwaizumi. He didn’t care much, though, as long as he gets to feel Oikawa’s touch again.

As they rake the wax through the boy’s dark hair, Oikawa speaks again. “So, you never answered my question earlier. Are you dating anyone?” Iwaizumi blushes a little at this.

“Nah. Haven’t for a while. I’m a little out of practice. What about you?”

“Not currently! I was dating a girl for a little while, but she said I never paid her enough attention. Oh well.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean? I have never been so disrespected in my life.” Oikawa mentally cringes at that line, but doesn’t regret using it.

“Uh huh. Are you almost done?” Iwaizumi sees that Oikawa had taken notice of his hairstyle before the appointment had started, as it was looking somewhat similar to it now.

“Don’t sound so eager, Iwa-chan. I still need to give you shampoo and conditioner.”

“Oh Lord, how expensive are they?”

“No, they’re on me. You need them, trust me.” Oikawa wants to make sure that Iwaizumi comes back. If they have to be on their best behavior and give away very expensive, high-end products, so be it. The boy is worth it. “But… I do need one thing.”

“Fuck. Okay, what is it?” 

“Your phone number.” Smooth, Oikawa thinks. Before Iwaizumi can say anything, Oikawa claps their hands together. “Okay! All done.”

“Looks good, Oikawa. Thanks.” Oikawa’s face lights up.

“Really? I’m glad you like it! I was afraid you might not like the change.”

“No, I like it. You shouldn’t doubt yourself.” Iwaizumi means it. The kid might be a pain in the ass, but they’re a damn good stylist. Oikawa, still beaming, removes the cape and motions for him to stand and follow. Iwaizumi can feel his face getting hot because of just how goddamn cute Oikawa looks, and it makes him want to praise the kid a thousand more times. And also punch them in the face. Ugh, what a piece of trash Oikawa was. Iwaizumi eats it up.

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi! You’ll never be as beautiful as me if you don’t listen. I’m trying to tell you my secrets!” The two are standing in front of the hair product display now, Oikawa picking up and setting back down bottles one after the next.

“Okay, I’m listening now. More or less.”

“Good. So, you need to rub the shampoo in for at least twenty-five seconds before you rinse it…” And Iwaizumi is gone. He’s staring at Oikawa’s fingers curl around the brightly colored bottles, remembering them massaging his scalp in the sink, and wondering if it’s maybe the chemicals causing him to think all these things. “...And you’re not listening, are you.”

“Huh? O-oh, yeah, I totally am. My hair is gonna be so soft.”

“Mhm. Iwa-chan, I asked what scent you liked.”

“Oh. I like… The smell of the beach.” The scent had been stuck in the back of his brain since he walked in the shop, something triggering it somewhere.

“I put sea-salt spray in my hair, Iwa-chan! You’re smelling me, aren’t you? Well, I don’t blame you. It’s a nice smell.” Iwaizumi doesn’t know if there’s a limit to how many times you can blush in the span of an hour, but he thinks he must be approaching it. “But, that wasn’t an option. Fruit or mint?”

“I don’t know, which do you like?” He regrets that as soon as it passes his lips.

“Oh, Iwa-chan! Are you planning on seeing me again? Do you want to please me with your scent?” Oikawa teases. “In that case, I like fruit. Here’s the one you want,” They say, thrusting a bottle into Iwaizumi’s hands. As they touch, Oikawa notices his hands are warm, and they decide his hands are probably the type that are always warm. Good for holding. “Here’s the conditioner that matches it, as well.” Their hands linger for a fraction of a second longer than last time, Iwaizumi notes. He wants to hold those hands for approximately forever longer than that.

“I probably am planning on seeing you again, despite you being an utter nightmare,” Iwaizumi stammers out before he can stop himself.

“Aw, Iwa-chan, I’m honored! And remember, I need your number in return for these products. I plan on calling you as soon as I get off work, ‘kay?” Oikawa sticks up a peace sign and grins, teeth out and eyes closed.

“Ugh, fine. Do you have a pen?” Oikawa nods and leads him to the front desk, handing him a pen with a big flower attached to the top to deter theft. “Hand,” Iwaizumi insists, knowing full well that he could have just entered his number into Oikawa’s phone. Neither of them dares to point this out. Scrawling the digits onto the side of the long and slender hand, Iwaizumi says “Thanks for helping me out today. I enjoyed it.”

“Not a problem, Iwaizumi! I had fun, too. You do still have to pay me, though.”

“I figured, asshole. I’m not a terrible person who, unlike someone here, thinks about mooching off a poor hair stylist.” Oikawa mocks offense as Iwaizumi hands them some money. “There. That good?”

“Mhm! I’ll put your products in a bag, if you like,” Oikawa offers.

“Sure. So, I’ll talk to you later tonight, I guess.”

“Oh my, try not to sound too excited there, Iwa-chan! I’ll call you. Have a good afternoon!”

“You too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went outside and jumped in a dumpster. the end


End file.
